


Operation Find Forever!

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Got 2 believe!au, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Si Baekhyun ang wedding coordinator na desperado nang magkajowa dahil ayaw niyang tamaan ng sumpa ng pamilya nila. Si Chanyeol naman ang photographer na life mission na ata ang icapture ang mga epic fails ni Baekhyun sa mga kasalan. Isang desperadong makahanap ng forever at isang hindi man lang naniniwala sa love. Paborito silang pagsabungin ng tadhana, ang unang mahulog... marupok!





	Operation Find Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagsuporta sa mga tagalog na fics! Sana dumami pa tayo! Maligayang pagbabasa! Ang unang kiligin may kiss galing sa akin!!! AHAHAHA! Dahil unang baekyeol tagalog fic fest to, hindi ako mananakit. Love wins tayo dito!!!

Si Baekhyun yung tipo ng ‘always the abay but never the ikakasal’ at siya din yung tipong borderline desperado na sa paghahanap ng jowa dahil nasa huling stretch na siya at malapit na siya sa finish line. Ang finish line na sumpa ng pamilya nila na kapag 25 ka na at wala ka pang jowa ay tatanda ka nang dalaga o binata. Living testament ang dalawang tita niya sa sumpang ito kaya naman wanted hubby na ang distress call niya dahil ayaw niyang tumandang mag-isa #parangawa.

Kung gaano ka atat si Baekhyun na maikasal ay ganoon naman ka-allergic dito si Chanyeol. Para sa kanya kasal = sakal, ika nga niya ‘marriage is not for me. NEVER!’ at lalo namang hindi siya naniniwala sa mga love, love na yan. At kung pasasagutin mo siya ng _‘what is love?’_ sa autograph notebook, ang isasagot niya ay ang napakanegang… ‘love is saying goodbye to your fondest dreams and saying hello to your worst nightmares.’

So anong mangyayari kung palagi silang pinagsasabong ng tadhana? 

Well, isang riot na love story.

* * *

Maliit lang ang mundo para kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hindi maiwasan na magcollide ang kanilang mga trabaho dahil isang photographer si Chanyeol, samantalang isang designer at wedding organizer si Baekhyun. Okay lang naman sana dahil magaling sila sa kani-kanilang trabaho pero itong si Chanyeol, ginagawa niya na atang life mission ang pagkuha sa mga fail moments ni Baekhyun sa kasal. 

Captured niya in HD yung moment na naibaluakan si Baekhyun sa reception ng isang wedding. Pati na rin yung natapilok siya sa gown ng partner niya at plakda siya sa aisle ng simbahan. Meron din yung naglanding kay Baekhyun yung dove na pinalipad ng ikinasal at nag-iwan pa ng souvenir na ipot sa buhok niya, kuhang kuha ng mga lente ng kamera ni Chanyeol ang scandalized face ni Baekhyun ng moment na yun. Ang masama nito, napapasama ang mga pictures ng fail moments ni Baekhyun kapag na-feature sa mga magasin ang mga kasal na pinuntahan nila.

 

“NAKAKAIRITA!!!!” gigil na ibinato ni Baekhyun ang lifestyle magazine na once again ay may embarassing picture niya at syempre si Chanyeol ang may sala.

“Bakit? Si Chanyeol na naman?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na bestfriend at kasosyo sa negosyo ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit ba lagi niya akong kinukuhanan hindi naman ako yung ikinakasal?! Tapos ganyan pa puro mga nakakahiya! ARGGGGHHHH!!!” patuloy na paghihimutok ni Baekhyun pero tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Kasi naman lagi ka na lang may ganap kapag umaabay ka sa kasal. Hindi ko alam kung clumsy ka lang talaga o sobrang malas mo lang pero trust Chanyeol na macapture niya yun.” tuloy lang sa pagtawa si Kyungsoo.

“Di ka nakakatulong. Kapag nakita ko talaga yang higanteng yun, tutusukin ko ng bbq stick yung dimples niya tapos hihilahin ko yung malaking tenga niya!”

“Abot mo ba?” 

“Wow, hiyang hiya naman ako sa height mo, kung makacomment ka dyan.”

“No, but seriously Baek… hayaan mo na lang. Hindi ka na nasanay dyan. Isa pa publicity pa rin para sa atin yan.”

“At my expense talaga?”

“Well, you own the business so….”

“Hay nako hindi. Makakatikim talaga sa akin yang Chanyeol na yan kapag nakita ko siya!” gigil na gigil na tinutusok tusok ni Baekhyun ng ballpen niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol sa magazine.

Samantala sa kabilang panig ng Metro Manila, halos mahulog na sa silya niya si Chanyeol dahil sa sunod-sunod niyang pag-ubo.

“Anong nangyayari sayo?” natatawang puna ni Jongdae, marahan niyang tinapik-tapik ang likod ni Chanyeol baka sakaling makatulong sa pagkakasamid nito. “Mukhang may naka-alala ah, ang sweet naman…”

“Sweet ba yung halos mamatay na ako dito?!” 

“Alam mo feeling ko si Byun yan…” inilapag ni Jongdae ang magazaine sa harap ni Chanyeol. “Lagot ka na naman.”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol habang hinahanap ang section kung nasaan ang wedding article na kasama ang mga kinuha niyang mga litrato. At syempre isa na doon ang nakakahiyang shot ni Baekhyun na nahulog sa upuan. Lalo lang napatawa si Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ito.

“Alam mo kung di lang talaga kita kilala, iisipin kong malakas ang tama mo dyan kay Baekhyun, laging nakafocus ang camera mo sa kanya eh…” komento ni Jongdae.

“Ang kaso, kilalang-kilala mo ako at alam mong sa alak lang ako tinatamaan.” May pagmamayabang pang sabi ni Chanyeol habang napa-iling na lang si Jongdae dahil Chanyeol Park doesn’t do love…’daw’.

* * *

“C’mon Jisoo, help your favorite cousin naman. Sobrang laking exposure yung maging part ng magazine niyo, help me land a feature naman. I’m good at what I do naman di ba?” sambit ni Chanyeol habang ipinapakita sa pinsan niyang si Jisoo ang mga litratong kinuhanan niya. Isang editor kasi si Jisoo para sa isang kilalang international magazine.

“Oo naman, Yeol…maganda naman yung mga shots mo but I need a story. We already did a feature on weddings, hindi pwedeng eto na naman ulit. I need a specific story.” paliwanag ni Jisoo.

Muntikan nang mahulog sa hagdan si Jongdae habang ibinababa ang ibang gamit ni Chanyeol na nagkalat na sa sahig dahil sa pagkaclumsy niya. Agad namang tumulong sa pagpulot si Jisoo at doon nakita niya ang portfolio ni Chanyeol na puno ng litrato ng mga fails sa buhay ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ito Chanyeol?” tanong ni Jisoo habang patuloy ang paglipat niya ng mga pahina.

“Ah wala yan, si Baekhyun lang yan… mga kamalasan niya sa buhay. Isa siyang wedding coordinator na kadalasan ding abay na agaw eksena sa mga theme weddings na ginagawa niya.” natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol.

“This is it, Yeol. We can make a feature out of him.Do you think you can convince him to do an interview with my team tapos syempre ikaw maghahandle ng photo shoot.” suhestiyon ni Jisoo.

Humagalpak naman sa tawa si Jongdae. “Gusto mo ba talagang tulungan si Chanyeol o hindi. Si Baekhyun talaga?!”

“Huh? Bakit?” nagtatakang tanong ni Jisoo.

“Nakita mo yang mga pictures na yan? Sa tingin mo ba magiging favorite person ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.” natatawang sagot pa din ni Jongdae.

“Wala ba talaga akong choice? Si Baekhyun talaga?” kamot-ulong tanong ni Chanyeol.

“I need a story, he is a story. C’mon Yeol, I’m pretty sure you can charm him into saying yes. Two weeks Yeol, that’s how long I’ll be staying here and I need your answer before I go back.” sabi ni Jisoo bago magpaalam sa pinsan.

Chanyeol wanted that magazine opportunity so badly kaya naman nang sumunod na araw mismo ay nagpunta siya sa boutique ni Baekhyun na may dala pang breakfast.

“Good morning sa pinakamagaling na theme wedding coordinator sa buong Pilipinas.” buong ngiting bati ni Chanyeol habang nanglilisik na mga mata ni Baekhyun ang sumalubong sa kanya.

“Ang kapal din naman ng mukha mong magpunta dito sa teritoryo ko Park!”

“Ang aga-aga ang init ng ulo mo. I brought breakfast pa oh…” alok ni Chanyeol pero hindi man lang ito tinignan ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi lang mainit ang ulo ko Park! Kumukulo pa ang dugo ko nung makita ko yang pagmumukha mo. Ano bang kailangan mo Park? Just know na kung ano man yan, the answer is NO!” patuloy na pagtataray ni Baekhyun.

“No agad? Hindi mo pa nga naririnig yung proposal ko.”

“Tangina neto, kapal talaga ng mukha mo! Sa lahat ng pinaggagawa mo sa akin, sa tingin mo talaga papakinggan ko kung anu mang proposal mo?! Pasalamat ka may client na kinakausap si Kyungsoo sa baba kung hindi kanina pa kita kinaladkad palabas!”

“In my defense naman Baek, wala naman akong ginagawa sayo, I was just at the right spot to capture your moment.”

“At talagang kailangan isama mo sa pagpipilian ng client para ipublish?!”

“In my defense ulit, sila ang naghahanap ng pictures mo. You deal with clients too, you know how it works.”

“If you didn’t have the pictures in the first place, wala silang hahanapin! Miss me with your bullshit Park, get out of my office.”

“Baek, c’mon…”

“ALIS. SHOOOO. LAYAS. At bitbitin mo na din yang pabreakfast mo palabas, baka mamaya sumakit pa tiyan ko dyan!”

“Baek, It’s for ---”

“OUT!!!”

* * *

“Ayaw mo ng ulam?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naghahapunan sila nang mapansin niyang hindi masyadong ginagalaw ni Baekhyun ang pagkain niya.

“Ang dami nating clients no, ang dami nilang magpapakasal…” malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Bakit parang hindi ka masaya na madami tayong kliyente?”

“Soo…” ungot ni Baekhyun. “Malapit na yung deadline ko… ayokong maging single forever...”

”Darating din yan Baek, baka natrapik lang…”

“Leche naman yang natrapik na yan, ano ba yan tumambay sa EDSA?” paghihimutok ni Baekhyun. “Si Jongin kaya?”

Muntik nang maibuga ni Kyungsoo ang softdrinks sa mukha ng kaibigan, mabuti na lamang at napigilan niya.

“G-gusto mo ba talaga si Jongin?”

“Bakit hindi? Mabait siya, matagal na din natin siyang kaibigan. Okay naman siya…wala naman siyang ipinapakilalang jowa sa atin so mataas ang chance na single siya.”

“B-Baek kasi…”

“Soo, hindi naman ako chararat di ba? Mabait din naman ako kahit papaano. Pero bakit ganun? Bakit hindi ko makita si ‘the one’. Hindi ba ako kagusto-gusto?” nakapout na tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang pagkain sa harap niya.

“Baek, wait lang ha…” napatakbo bigla si Kyungsoo sa banyo.

Panic mode na si Kyungsoo sa banyo dahil may isang malaking sikreto siyang hindi masabi sabi sa kaibigan. Dala na rin siguro ng taranta niya, pati ang tiyan niya biglang nag-aalburoto. 

“Baek!!! Kyungsoo!!! Pabukas ng pinto naiwan ko susi ko!!!” rinig ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa banyo ang sigaw ni Jongin.

Nataranta si Kyungsoo dahil ilang beses na niyang naipangako kay Jongin na sasabihin na niya kay Baekhyun ang totoo pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya nakaka-amin kaya kinakabahan siya na si Jongin na mismo ang magsabi kay Baekhyun ng totoo. Dali-dali niyang naghugas at nagbuhos at tarantang pumunta sa pinto ng banyo para lumabas pero karma is a bitch dahil nastuck ang lock ng pinto.

“ANO BA!!! WAG KA NANG MAG-INARTE NGAYON UTANG NA LOOB!!!” gigil na sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kawawang palyadong doorknob ng banyo. Ilang ikot pa, clockwise… counter-clockwise… ikot pa… at ilan ding tadyak ang inabot ng doorknob bago ito bumigay at pinalaya si Kyungsoo.

“SANDALEEEEEEE!!!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang patakbo papunta sa pintuan ng shop nila kung saan nandoon malamang sina Baekhyun at Jongin.

Kaso karma is a bitch talaga dahil sa gulat na gulat na mukha pa lang ni Baekhyun ay sigurado na si Kyungsoo na naisiwalat na ni Jongin ang kailangang isiwalat.

“B-Baek….” kabadong lumapit si Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya.

“Parang tanga! Bakit mo itinago?” may pagtatampo sa boses ni Baekhyun nang humarap na ito kay Kyungsoo.

“Desperada lang akong magkajowa pero hindi ako monster na makiki-agaw at magiging hadlang sa kaligayahan ng bestfriend ko…” patuloy na litanya ni Baekhyun.

“Kasi alam ko masyado ka nang pressured diyan sa deadline mo. Ayoko namang makadagdag dun…” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo habang hawak-hawak ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Gagang ‘to… hayaan mo na kong magdrama tungkol dun sa deadline ko, hindi naman ibig sabihin noon hindi ako magiging masaya para sayo. Bestfriend kita syempre gusto ko masaya ka din lovelife mo…” may lungkot sa boses ni Baekhyun pero nandoon din yung sincerity niya sa pagsupport niya kay Kyungsoo at Jongin. Niyakap niya sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

Nasira ang pagmomoment nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo nang biglang may sumingit na higanteng malaki ang tenga.

“Uhm….” Napabaling ang atensiyon ni Baekhyun sa may pinto (na bukas na bukas) nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol.

“Kanina ka pa ba diyan?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“HOY!!! ANO NA NAMANG GINAGAWA MO DITO?!?”at the sight of the malaking tenga, beast mode na agad si Baekhyun.

“Dinner?” awkward na sagot ni Chanyeol habang itinaas niya ang mga paperbag niyang hawak.

“LAYAS! AYOKO NG PAGKAIN MO!!!!” hinablot ni Baekhyun ang suot niyang tsinelas at ibinato sa direksyon ni Chanyeol na nakaiwas naman.

“Baek…”

“WAG MO KONG MABAEK-BAEK HINDI TAYO CLOSE! LAYAS! ALIS!!!!” full force ang pagsigaw ni Baekhyun. Akmang dadamputin niya ang display nilang vase para ibato kaya napilitan na si Chanyeol na umatras.

“Oo na sige na aalis na…” sabi ni Chanyeol at bigo siyang bumalik sa kotse niya.

 

Okay? Day 1... FAILED.  
Ok lang, madami pa namang naisip na diskarte si Chanyeol, confident siya na mapapayag niya si Baekhyun.

 

 

Well….

 

Ayun ang akala niya, dahil day 10 na pero ayaw talagang makinig sa kanya si Baekhyun. Sukdulan ata talaga ang galit sa kanya ni Baekhyun. 

 

Malapit nang tanggapin ni Chanyeol na baka hindi siguro talaga para sa kanya at the moment ang magkaroon ng chance sa international opportunity. Handa nang sumuko si Chanyeol, pero parang may gustong mangyari ang tadhana dahil nakita niya sa kabilang kalsada si Baekhyun na naghahantay na makatawid.

“One last, kapag ayaw talaga ni Baek, hindi na talaga ako magpupumilit.” bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili habang inilock ang kotse niya para puntahan si Baek.

 

“Baek,” tawag ni Chanyeol nang makatabi na siya kay Baekhyun.

“Ano ba Chanyeol?! Hindi mo ba talaga ako titigilan?!” iritang sabi ni Baekhyun nang biglang sumulpot sa tabi niya si Chanyeol.

“Pumayag ka na kasi…”

“Hindi ko ipapakalandakan sa buong Asya ang kamalasan ko sa buhay okay!!!” inis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi lang naman tungkol doon yun eh, promise, ifofocus namin kung paano ka naging isa sa mga pioneer ng mga theme wedding dito sa Pilipinas. Tungkol sayo yung article Baek, funny addition lang yung mga fails mo. Please Baek, help me naman, good promotion para sa mga trabaho natin to Baek…”

“Kung hindi ikaw yung photographer baka pumayag pa ako…” natatawang hamon ni Baekhyun… pride ata ang labanan dito.

“Baek naman eh…kailangan ko nga ‘tong feature na ito. Sige na, help me naman… I’ll do anything for you!”

“Anything?”

“Anything! Alam ko na, ihahanap kita ng boyfriend! Madami akong kakilala, I’m sure makakahanap tayo ng compatible sayo…”

Naningkit ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Interesado siya pero skeptic pa rin dahil si Chanyeol ang kausap niya.

“You do this pictorial for me, I’ll find you a boyfriend at hindi na din kita guguluhin after this. PROMISE!!!” hopeful na proposal ni Chanyeol. Lalong naningkit ang mga mata ni Baekhyun pero parang nagdiwang ang mga tenga niya sa huli niyang narinig.

“Hindi mo na ako guguluhin? Hindi mo na ako kukuhanan ng mga nakakatawang pictures?” 

“Hindi na…promise!” Nakahawak sa sarili niyang dibdib ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol at ang isa naman ay nakataas. Walang rebuttal na nanggagaling kay Baekhyun at nakatingin lang ito skeptically sa kanya kaya with a hopeful heart nagsalita na ulit si Chanyeol. “So, is it a deal?”

Sa totoo lang, all the odds were in Baekhyun’s favor, may international feature na siya, may chance magkajowa at higit sa lahat titigilan na siya ni Chanyeol kaya napapayag na din siya. 

“Okay fine… deal.”

* * *

At doon na nagsimula ang operation ‘FIND A PERFECT JOWA FOR BAEKHYUN’. Noong una ay akala ni Chanyeol ay madali lang ito dahil malaki naman ang social circle niya pero napatunayan niya na hindi ito madali. Kapag kasi nasabi na niya na si Baekhyun ang isiniset-up niya para sa date ay mabilis na ‘NO’ agad ang sagot nila. Sabihin na lang natin na masyadong controlling at high maintenance si Baekhyun para sa kanila.

“Kasalanan ko bang they can’t be man enough for me?!” reklamo ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol after ng fail na date na sinet-up ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun for the nth time.

“Man enough talaga? Eh kaya ang hirap mong hanapan ng date, lahat sila naiintimidate sayo, feeling nila hindi nila mapapantayan yung mga expectations mo. Ang taas ng standards mo feeling nila hihigupin mo ang pagkatao nila!.”

“Excuse me lang ha! Kasalanan ko ba talagang fail niyang mga isinsiet-up mo sa akin? Yung isa gusto akong isali sa online paluwagan tapos yung isa naman gusto akong bentahan ng glutathione na sabon. Yeol naman…”

“Okay, hindi ko talaga alam kung saan napulot ni Jongdae yung dalawang yun but really Baek, everyone’s avoiding you for some reason. Pero eto talaga last resort na natin to, pinsan ko to kaya sure akong matinong tao to.”

“Parang questionable naman yun?” side comment ni Baek.

“Shut up Baek. Lawyer si Yixing like your dad, he got his degree abroad and the most important thing of all… gusto niya na din mag-asawa. But I need you to do me a favor.”

“Favor na naman nakakarami ka na ha!”

“FYI lang ha, nacall-off na yung magazine feature, hindi ka na daw nila maantay so this time, I’m the one doing you a favor. Ang tanging pakiusap ko lang sayo eh sana naman… kung pwede lang… itone-down mo yung personality mo. Last date ko nang iseset-up sayo si Yixing so please lang make it work or else aabutan ka ng deadline mo.”

“Are you saying na kailangan kong baguhin ang sarili ko para may magkagusto sa akin?”

“I’m not totally saying that. May itsura ka naman, achiever ka at successful na businessman, minsan lang talaga nakakasira ng ulo yung mga trip mo sa buhay. Konting tone down lang naman…I’m sure makikita din natin si Mr. Right mo.”

“Kung makapagsalita ka dyan, bakit ikaw ba nakita mo na si “the one” mo?”

“Sorry, hindi ako naghahanap. Hindi ko kailangan ng ganyan ganyan. Im happy with my relationships and alam nilang lahat na never akong magpapatali.” Proud na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“So hindi ka pa na-inlove as in yung mahal na mahal mo siya na hindi mo na siya kayang pakawalan?”

“Love is just an illusion Baek. Sorry, I’m sure you have a different view on it, you have this magical insight about love and marriage but it’s just not really for me.”

“You mean never kang magpapakasal?” genuinely curious na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Never!” mabilis at sure na sure na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Pwede ko bang malaman bakit ang bitter mo?”

“I’m not being bitter, its just my parents love each other for so long pero in the end they chose to go their seperate ways. I’m not gonna waste my years with someone only to be left alone in the end.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

“Ahhhh ganun pala. Alam mo feeling ko mas kailangan mo itong Operation Find Forever kaysa sa akin.”

“No, thank you. I’m happy with my choices in life.”

“I swear Chanyeol, love is gonna bite you in the ass. Pagtatawanan kita ng malakas kapag nahulog ka na…”

“That’s never gonna happen.”

Walang kamalay-malay si Chanyeol na kakainin niya lahat ng sinabi niya sa mga susunod na linggo.

* * *

For the next weeks, laging magkasama sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Nandyan yung nagjojogging sila sa umaga, sinasamahan ni Chanyeol mamili sa divisoria si Baek para sa mga supplies nila tapos dine out together, tinuruan pa nga ni Chanyeol magluto at magbake si Baekhyun. Napapadalas na rin ang pagsama ni Chanyeol sa mga pagdalaw ni Baekhyun sa family niya sa Tagaytay, na nagresulta nang pagiging close na niya sa mga tita at iba pang miyembro ng family ni Baekhyun.

“Darating na sa Monday si Yixing, tuloy pa rin ba ang date niya kay Baek?” pag-uusisa ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol nang mapansin niya na nakatitig ito kay Baekhyun na busy sa pakikipaglaro sa mga pamangkin niya. Invited na naman kasi sila sa family gathering nila Baekhyun sa Tagaytay..

“Ha?… Ah…. Oo naman, bakit naman hindi…” distracted na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Wala lang naniniguro lang…” nangingising sagot ni Jongdae nang mapansin niyang bumalik ulit ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Later that evening, isa-isa nang nagpapalaman ang mga kapamilya ni Baekhyun. Nauna na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin at tapos namang nagpaalam ay ang mga tita niya. 

“Sarap talaga ng kare-kare ni Tita Ness. Salamat ulit Baek, una na kami… tara na boss.” aya ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol. Tumango lang si Chanyeol kay Jongdae at sinabing mauna na ito sa sasakyan.

“Salamat uli dahil sinama mo kami. Busog na busog na naman si Jongdae.”

“Okay lang, naaaliw naman sa kanya sila Tita.” 

“So paano, una na kami…ingat ka sa pag-uwi.” Naglean in si Chanyeol para halikan sa pisngi si Baekhyun pero for some reason ay natapilok si Baekhyun kaya ang imbis sa pisngi, sa lips naglanding ang lips ni Chanyeol.

Parehong nanlaki ang mata nilang dalawa dahil sa unexpected na kiss na iyon. 

“Uhm… una na kami.. ingat ka.” gulantang pa ring sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Okay… ingat din kayo…”

“Sige bye…”

“Bye…”

SPELL AWKWARD.

* * *

The date with Yixing was perfect but for some reason it scared Chanyeol. Nakasmile si Baekhyun buong gabi at halatang halata na he’s having a good time pero parang may bumabagabag sa loob ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapinpoint kung alin, or baka hindi lang talaga siya sanay na hindi directed sa kanya yung mga ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Sinubukan ni Chanyeol na huwag itong pansinin, sinusubukan niyang huwag isipin ang nangyari nung huling gabi nila sa Tagaytay, gusto niyang isipin na natutuwa lang siya sa company ni Baekhyun at naninibago lang siya na hindi na sila masyadong nagkakasama… sinusubukan niya talagang ipagsawalang bahala ito.  
KEYWORD: SUBOK.

 

Kaso paano mo kakalimutan ang presensya ng isang tao kung sa mga simpleng bagay ay alaala niya agad ang pumapasok sa utak mo. Chanyeol took a long drag of his cigarette sabay pikit kasi parang naririnig na naman niya yung boses ni Baekhyun… 

_HAYYYY NAKKKKOOO YOSIBOI! CANCER STICK PA MOREEE!!!!!_ … parang nakikita niya si Baekhyun na sinusubukang kuhanin ang stick sa kamay niya, syempre ilalayo niya pero hindi siya tititgilan ni Baek hangga’t hindi niya ito nakukuha at naitatapon sa basurahan.

_“Di ba sabi ko walang yosi yosi sa harap ko?” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang maidispatsa ang sigarilyo ni Chanyeol._

_“Kaya nga ako lumabas para wala ako sa ‘harap’ mo…” katwiran ni Chanyeol._

_“Kaya nga kita sinundan kasi alam kong hihithit ka na naman ng cancer stick! Iikli buhay mo dyan boi…” balik sa kanya ni Baekhyun._

_“Ayaw mo nun? Mawawalan ka na nang isang bwiset sa buhay mo…” tukso ni Chanyeol._

_“Hoy! Hindi ka na bwiset sa buhay ko no, di ba nagpromise ka na hindi mo na ako kukuhanan ng mga nakakahiyang pictures… kaya wala ka na sa hate list ko. Tsaka pag natsugi ka, sino na lang magluluto ng favorite na lasagna ko with extra mozzarella on top.” cute na nagpout si Baek._

_“Ah lasagna lang pala ako sayo ha….” tukso ulit ni Chanyeol na kunwaring nagtatampo._

_“Tsaka HUG-A-BEAR!!!” Baekhyun giggled sabay yakap kay Chanyeol na parang isang malaking teddy bear._

Lumalapad na naman ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol, napatay na niya ang yosi niya ng di niya namamalayan hanggang sa maalala niya na wala si Baekhyun sa harap niya… na isang alaala lang ang lahat. Nasa Tagaytay si Baekhyun, kasama si Yixing…dapat kasama din siya pero nagdahilan na lang siya na busy siya kahit ang totoo kanina pa siya nakatunganga sa veranda ng bahay niya.

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol nababaliw na siya. Panay ang takbo ni Baekhyun sa utak niya at hindi niya alam kung bakit. Baekhyun is just a friend, so why? Bakit parang na-aattached na siya. Gulong-gulo na si Chanyeol and he doesn’t like the conclusion that his mind keeps on making. Fuck you heart, hindi ka mahuhulog.

Kaya Chanyeol being Chanyeol, nagpunta siya sa bar at naghanap ng ka-one night stand.

* * *

“Ano ba yang iniisip mo at kanina ka pa buntong-hininga ng buntong-hininga dyan?” pang-uusisa ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

“Si Yixing kasi, tinanong ako kanina kung pwede na kaming maging official.”

“Oh anong sabi mo? Two months na rin kayong nagda-date di ba?” 

Napabuntong-hininga ulit si Baekhyun. “Di ba ang tagal kong hinintay to? Bakit parang may mali…”

“Anong mali? Teka, binasted mo si Yixing?” gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi, sabi ko pag-iisipan ko pa. Hindi kasi ako mapakali, para talagang may mali eh…”

“Mali o may ibang hinahanap?” 

Napatingin na lang si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo dahil natumbok agad ng bestfriend niya ang kanina niya pa iniisip.

“Si Chanyeol…” dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi…” Agad na sagot ni Baekhyun. Defensive agad kasi guilty, feeling niya ata makakalusot siya kay Kyungsoo.

“..b-baka namimiss ko lang siya. Ang tagal ko na din kasi hindi nakikita yung malaking tenga na yun eh. Ayun ganun nga m-miss ko lang siya.” pagsasalba ni Baekhyun sa saril.

“Ako ba ang kinukumbinsi mo o ang sarili mo? Kasi sa totoo lang, wala na dapat panahong may mamiss yang puso mo na ibang tao kung masaya na siya at busy na sa pagtibok para kay Yixing.”

“Ano… kasi… uhm….” naghahanap nang maisasagot si Baekhyun sa bestfriend niya pero parang natunaw na ata utak niya.

“May napulot akong paligid-ligid sa labas!” biglang pasok ni Jongin na may kasunod na isang matangkad na taong may malaking tenga.

“Nagbake kasi ako ng lasagna kanina…” intro pa lang ni Chanyeol pero muntik na niyang mabitawan ang pyrex na dala niya dahil bigla siyang sinugod ng yakap ni Baekhyun.

“Gago ka namiss kita! Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita sa akin!!!”

Kinuha na agad ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Chanyeol ang lasagna bago pa ito madisgrasya at para na rin mayakap ni Chanyeol nang mabuti si Baekhyun. Silently judging ang ‘i-Dawn Zulueta’ moment na ginawa ng bestfriend niya.

“Busy lang…” paliwanag ni Chanyeol na pasimpleng ninanamnam ang amoy ng buhoy ni Baekhyun.

“Assume nating maniniwala ako kahit kausap ko si Jongdae nung isang araw at panay daw ang gimik niyo!” parang nanay na kinurot ni Baekhyun sa gilid ng tiyan si Chanyeol tapos balik sa pagyakap dito.

Nagkakatitigan na lang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil wow, nagyayakapan ba ng ganyan ang friends lang? YUNG TOTOO?!?

 

“So ano yung kahapon?” bungad agad ni Kyungsoo habang nag-aalmusal si Baekhyun.

“Ang alin?”

“Maang-maangan? Ano ahas lang? Pagdating ni Chanyeol, lingkis agad?” straight to the point na pang-iintriga ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah, namiss ko lang… grabe naman.” guilty na napakamot-ulo na lang si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga sa sobrang miss niyo nga sa isa’t-isa muntik na namin mauubos ni Jongin yung lasagna pero hindi mo pa rin napapansin.”

“Pasalamat ka na lang nakakain ka ng masarap na lasagna!” depensa ni Baekhyun.

“Eh kayo kaya? Kelan niyo lalamunin yang mga feelings ninyo?” Nagbibiro lang naman si Kyungsoo pero naamaze siya sa biglang pagphase ng mukha ng kaibigan. Mula sa wide smile na para bang ang kinakain niya ang pinakamasarap na koko crunch sa buong mundo biglang naging serious ang mukha ni Baekhyun na parang may iniisip na sobrang importanteng bagay.

“So bakit daw MIA si Chanyeol nitong ilang linggo?”pasimpleng pang-uusisa ni Kyungsoo habang nag-scroll siya sa ng mga emails nila.

“Wala, busy daw…” malamyang sagot ni Baekhyun na parang nawalan na ng gana sa kinakain niya.

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng kaibigan dahil kasama siya ni Baekhyun nung bigla nilang nakasalubong si Jongdade at naichismis na ni Jongdae na panay ang gimik nila ni Chanyeol. At granted na may mga client nga sila Chanyeol, dati naman kahit sobrang busy din ni Chanyeol hindi lumilipas ang isang buong araw na hindi nagkakausap silang dalawa ni Baekhyun, kahit sa facetime lang… nagkikita sila. Minsan nga bigla na lang sumusulpot si Chanyeol sa boutique nila at aayain si Baekhyun magkape habang naka-coffee break daw siya. Pero these past weeks talagang walang Chanyeol Park na tumatawag o nagpapakita.

At dahil si Kyungsoo ang ‘mabuting’ konsensya’ ni Baekhyun, ginatungan niya pa ang magulo nang isip ni Baekhyun.

“Busy… o…. nagseselos?”

Instant panic naman itong si Baekhyun, naibuga niya ang cereal na kinakain niya, may naglanding pang gatas sa Ipad ni Kyungsoo.

“Selos? Walang ganun… saan naman siya magseselos?” Maang-maangan part 2.

“Kasi busy ka na kay Yixing, wala na sa kanya yung atensyon mo?” pangagagatong pang muli ni Kyungsoo at talagang naaaliw siya sa mga reaksyon na nakukuha niya mula sa bestfriend niya dahil napabuntong hininga na namang muli si Baekhyun at balik sa pagtulala sa agahan niya.

“May napulot ulit ako sa labas!” birong muli ni Jongin nang may kasabay siya ulit pumasok sa dining area ni Baekhyun.

“Good morning! I brought breakfast!” Labas dimple na bati ni Yixing. “Ay late na ba ako?” tanong nito nang mapansin niya ang bowl ng cereal ni Baekhyun.

“Naku hindi Yixing, dapat big meal pag breakfast, ewan ko ba sa batang ito…cereals lang ang kinakain.” tumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang cereal bowl ni Baekhyun sabay bulong na rin sa kaibigan. 

_“Bakit parang disappointed ka? May inieexpect ka bang ibang magdadala ng breakfast, perhaps you prefer big ears over cute dimples?”_

_“May cute dimples din naman siya ah…”_ pabulong ding sagot ni Baekhyun.

 _“Ay gusto niya both! Well no choice ka kasi si cute dimples lang ang nandito. Snap out of it Baek, may bisita ka.”_ paalala ni Kyungsoo bago niya idiniretso ang pinagkainan ni Baekhyun sa lababo.

Lingid sa kanilang kaalaman, si ‘big ears with cute dimples din’ ay may dala din sanang breakfast para sa kanila pero umaatras siya nang makitang papasok na nang boutique/bahay ni Baekhyun sina Jongin at Yixing.

Umatras si Chanyeol kasi doon naman siya magaling eh.

* * *

Magdadalawang linggo na at hindi na naman nagpapakita si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Sobrang naging busy din naman kasi si Baekhyun dahil sa wedding na inasikaso nila pero ngayon na tapos na ang big event, nagkaroon na naman ulit ng time si Baekhyun na pansinin ang hindi na naman nagpaparamdam na si Chanyeol at kung bakit nga ba medyo affected siya, syempre kasama na rin sa equation si Yixing.

“Soo, mukha bang pinapapaasa ko lang si Yixing?” tanong niya sa bestfriend niya habang may private spa session sila sa bahay niya.

“Bakit? Iyon ba ang nararamdaman mo?”

“Naguguluhan ako Soo, okay naman si Yixing… gwapo, mabait, masarap kasama, nasasakyan niya yung mga trip ko…alam mo yun? Okay naman siya pero….”

“Pero hindi siya si Chanyeol?” tinapos na ni Kyungsoo ang iniiwasang iprocess ng utak ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit si Chanyeol?” seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun, tanong hindi para kay Kyungsoo kungdi para sa sarili niya.

“Eh bakit nga ba hindi? Wala namang rule na hindi kayo pwedeng ma-inlove sa isa’t-isa. Bakit nga ba nag-iiwasan kayo ng feelings?”

“Sa tingin mo may gusto din sa akin si Chanyeol?”

“Hay naku, anong klaseng tanong yan?! Eh mukhang pati si Yixing nakakahalata na sa inyong dalawa eh…” natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano sa tingin mo? Kakausapin ko ba si Chanyeol tungkol dito?”

“Yeah, I think mas makakabuti yun at the very least mababawasan na yung mga bagay na gumugulo sa isip mo. Ma-a-assess mo nang mas mabuti yung nararamdaman mo.”

 

At iyon nga ang ginawa ni Baekhyun, kinabukasan ay pinuntahan niya si Chanyeol sa bahay nito.

 

“Hi Chanyeol, Jongdae, busy? May coverage kayo?” bati ni Baekhyun nang makita niyang nag-aayos ng mga gamit nila sina Chanyeol at Jongdae.

“Oo eh. Bigla ka atang napadalaw, may problema ba?”kahit gulantang si Chanyeol sa biglang pagdalaw ni Baekhyun, trying his best to keep cool pa rin.

“Ah, wala naman isosoli ko lang yung pyrex mo, ang tagal mo na naman ulit na hindi nagpapakita kaya ngayon ko lang naisoli.”

“Ok lang naman, you don’t have to bother about that. Yun lang ba?” Hindi naman sa pinapalayas ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, busy lang talaga siya.

“Uhm.. alam kong nagmamadali kayo pero may gusto lang talaga akong malaman.” Walang problema sa self confidence si Baekhyun pero parang ang hirap pa rin talagang diretsahin ang tanong niya.

“Ano yun?”

“Naguguluhan kasi ako…uhm…si Yixing kasi, tinanong niya ako kung ok na maging official na kami. Sa tingin mo ba dapat ko na siyang sagutin?”

“I-Ikaw… kung anong nararamdaman mo… tsaka di ba ang tagal mo nang hinintay to. Ligtas ka na sa sumpa.” Chanyeol tried to pass up a smile pero naging ngiwi lang lumabas.

“I don’t care about that anymore Chanyeol, mas importante sa akin ngayon yung kung ano sa tingin mo, kung ano nararamdaman mo?”

“A-Ako bakit ako?” Chanyeol was never good at confrontations like this.

“Bakit hindi…” Baekhyun bravely looked up at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Baek…syempre I’ll be happy for the both of you, mission accomplished tayo.”

“Yun ba talaga? Okay lang talaga kung mapunta ako sa kanya?” Baekhyun stood right in front of him , challenging him. Fuck personal space.

“I-It was the plan right from the start di ba?”

Ang tagal na nakatitig ni Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, searching, hoping for him to take back what he said pero hindi nangyari. In the end, sumuko na din si Baekhyun.

“Yeah, you are right.” Humakbang paatras si Baekhyun at nagbuntong-hininga. “Ah, sige pala…una na ako…”

Walang lingon at dire-diretso na lumabas na lang si Baekhyun.

 

“Ano yun? Chance mo nang umamin pero wala, Hinayaan mo lang siyang umalis.” Sumbat agad ni Jongdae nang makaalis na ang kotse ni Baekhyun.

“Ano bang aamin ko? Tsaka wala namang mali dun sa mga sinabi ko di ba. I’m happy for him and Yixing.”

“Tangina, tayong dalawa na lang dito, naggagaguhan pa tayo? Masaya ka talaga?! So kapag tumawag si Yixing months from now asking you to be their wedding photographer, masaya ka pa rin?” Nanggagalaiti sa inis si Jongdae sa katangahan ng kaibigan.

“Nagmamadali tayo dito Dae, hindi ko alam kung anong tinutumbok mo.” Chanyeol tried to distract himself with the things na kailangan nilang gawin pero parang nilalaser tag siya ng mga mata ni Jongdae.

“Baekhyun will not be in one place for long Chanyeol. Baka sa patuloy na pagbubulag-bulagan mo, tuluyan na siyang mawala sa paningin mo. Natatakot ka sa commitment? Sana mas matakot ka na mawala nang tuluyan sayo yung taong nagturo sa puso mo na tumalon at mahulog.” ever the poetic Jongdae strikes straight to Chanyeol’s stupid mind.

“Tara na, nagmamadali tayo di ba?!” padabog na kinuha ni Jongdae ang huling equipment na ikakarga niya sa service nila at naglakad na palabas.

Tahimik si Chanyeol habang papunta sila sa venue ng kasal. Sa totoo lang kanina niya pa pinoprocess yung nangyari kanina simula sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun hanggang sa outburst ni Jongdae. Kahit paano nakakatulong yung traffic para makapag-isip-isip siya.

“Malapit na dito yung shop ni Baekhyun pero kapag kumanan na ako, didiretso na ako ng simbahan. Twentyfive seconds on the stop light. 24. 23. 22…” sambit ni Jongdae habang nakastop sila at agad na nagets ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi nito.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kalsada, kay Jongdae, sa lilikuan dapat nila… sa direksyon ng shop ni Baekhyun at balik kay Jongdae.

“17. 16. 15….” patuloy ang pagsabay ni Jongdae sa bilang ng stoplight.

Hinablot ni Chanyeol ang bag niya at dali-daling nagbilin kay Jongdae bago buksan ang pinto ng kotse nila. “Tawagan mo si Minseok para may mag-assist sayo!”

“Kanina pa ako tumawag, on the way na siya.” nakangising sagot ni Jongdae. “Dali na! Bawiin mo na lahat ng kabullshitang pinagsasabi mo kanina!” pag-chicheer niya habang nagmamadaling tumawid si Chanyeol.

* * *

Kababalik lang ni Baekhyun sa shop nila at inabala niya agad ang sarili sa mga gawaing naiwanan niya. Magsisimula na sana siyang mag-inventory ng mga supplies nila nang may humahangos na Chanyeol Park ang tumakbo papalit sa kanya.

“Baek!…” Hingal na tawag ni Chanyeol. “May coverage ako sa Cathedral.”

“Oo nga sabi mo nga kanina, eh anong ginagawa mo dito?” Naguguluhang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Kasi si Jongdae eh, tinatakot ako… “ sumbong ni Chanyeol na habol pa rin ang hininga.

“Ano? Hindi kita magets…”

“Tinatakot niya ako na mawawala ka na sa akin…” parang bata pa ring nagsusumbong si Chanyeol pero napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya.

“Sayo? Kailan ba ako naging sayo Chanyeol…”

“Hindi pa… pero narealize ko na ayaw ko nang paabutin pa sa ‘hindi na’.” pag-amin ni Chanyeol.

“Diretsahin mo na lang ako Chanyeol, pare-pareho tayo ditong busy. Huwag nating ubusin ang oras ng isa’t isa kung wala rin namang patutunguhan,” matapang na paghahamon ni Baekhyun.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, humugot siya ng maraming lakas ng loob bago magsalita. 

“Mahal kita Baekhyun,”

Tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun. “Akala ko ba Chanyeol Park doesn’t do love?”

“Eh nahulog ako eh, tinamaan ako. Ang dami kong katangahan ginawa para pagtakpan yung tunay kong nararamdaman pero wala eh, bumabalik pa rin ako sa nararamdaman ko para sayo.”

“So what change? Paano nawala yung takot mo sa commitment?”

“Pagod na akong tumakbo, gusto ko na ulit maniwala. Marami pa rin akong kinakatakot, lalo na dahil naninibago ako sa nararamdaman ko pero mas natatakot akong mawala ka sa akin. Baekhyun alam kong marami na akong sablay pero sana bigyan mo pa rin ako ng chance. Papatunayan ko sayo na mas karapat-dapat ako kaysa kay Yixing.”

“Daming satsat, mahal mo ba talaga ako?” muling paghahamon ni Baekhyun.

“Oo mahal na talaga kita.” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Halika, patunayan mo.” 

Syempre hindi na nag-aksaya ng panahon si Chanyeol, ikinulong niya agad sa mga bisig niya Baekhyun. Umalingawngaw ang palakpakan ng mga tao sa shop ni Baekhyun na kanina pa sila pinapanood.

ANOTHER WIN FOR LOVE.

* * *

Two months later…

“Akala ko dahil boyfriend mo na si Chanyeol, hindi na ito mangyayari…” natatawang lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang may hawak na magasin.

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” inosenteng tanong ni Baekhyun.

Inilapag ni Kyungsoo sa harap ni Baekhyun ang magasin na hawak niya at expected na niya ang biglang pagbeast mode ni Baekhyun.

“CHANYEOL!!!!!!!!” nanggagalaiting sigaw ni Baekhyun nang makita niya ang isa na naman nakakahiyang picture niya sa kasal.

“Babe? May dala akong lasagna…” As if on cue na dumating si Chanyeol na may dalang lasagna, ready to do damage control.

“WAG MO AKONG MABABE-BABE! HINDI MO AKO MADADAAN SA LASAGNA NGAYON!”

“Babe, I swear it was an accident. Hindi ko talaga namalayan na napasama yang picture na yan sa mga ipinasa ko.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

Natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo na lumabas ng office (bitbit ang lasagna) habang patuloy ang pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Iniwanan niya si Chanyeol na pakalmahin si Baekhyun. Hindi naman nagtatagal ang galit ni Baekhyun lalo na kapag si Chanyeol na ang naglambing. Maya-maya lang naglalampungang pusa na ulit ang peg nila.

 

OPERATION FIND FOREVER:

SUCCESS!


End file.
